Slumber Party Fantasy
by Jonouchi Katsuya
Summary: Anzu and Dark Magician Girl have a slumber party. Anzu reveals a deeply hidden secret. Anzu x Dark Magician Girl. Yuri. Tickling. Magic. Finished. :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The following story is AU. It is written for the soul purpose to be sexy and/or cute. This is not a sugar high fic. This is a female sleepover fantasy. I realize that this is not actually what happens on female sleepovers but, me and my straight beta reader agree, this is what we wish would happen. This is yuri. And I know many of you are yaoi fans, but... let's face it, there isn't that much yuri in this fandom. Anyway, for those who enjoy this kind of thing, like me, I hope you enjoy this fic. WOOT for being the first one to post this pairing! OH! And Please review! Let your voices be heard so I know if there is really an audience for this. **

Anzu pushed open the door with her bottom while carrying both a can of soda and bowl of popcorn. She giggled at the sight of her friend, Dark Magician Girl, who was sitting on her bed. Her pink baby-doll top just barely draped over her blue Hello Kitty underwear. On the other hand, Anzu wore something that she could have claimed to have a lazy day in the mall in - though she would never do that. Her light blue cami top just came down to her belly button and her blue plaid shorts rode an inch below that.

Dark Magician Girl sat up straight, and then scooched over to make room for Anzu on the bed. She reached her hand out for the soda. Dark Magician Girl opened the soda and took a large gulp. Anzu made a silly face, causing a small amount of the soda to come out of her mouth. She covered her mouth to prevent any further amount from coming out, and swallowed the rest.

"You bitch!" Dark Magician Girl said playfully before hitting Anzu in the arm. Anzu leant away from the hit, laughing.

"So," Dark Magician Girl put a few pieces of popcorn in her mouth. "Are we gonna watch a movie?"

Anzu thought for a few moments as she bit her fingernails. "I don't really know if you'd want to watch anything I've got."

"Hmm," Dark Magician Girl looked up at the ceiling. She sighed and laid back on Anzu's pillows. She then proceeded to pick up a large handful of popcorn and shove all of it into her mouth.

Snickering could be heard from Anzu's direction.

"Whut?" Dark Magician Girl asked. She sat up and swallowed the popcorn. "...so..." she bounced up, sitting cross-legged. "Do you have a thing for Yugi?"

"What? What? No!" Anzu exclaimed. "Unless you mean, like...a brother-sister thing." Anzu flailed her arms around in protest, making a yuck face.

Dark Magician flashed a suspicious smile. "I think you're a big stinky liar, Anzu."

Out of nowhere, Anzu got hit in the face with a pink frilly pillow. Dark Magician Girl laughed as she continued to pelt her with the pillow.

"I think you like him a whole bunch!" Dark Magician Girl teased.

Anzu put her hands up to defend herself from the attack. "No, honest! He's...he's just my...my-" Anzu reached up behind Dark Magician Girl and grabbed her blue pillow, using it to fight back.

The girls continued to fight, pillows in hand for a few more moments before Anzu got a wonderful idea to go in for the kill. All of a sudden, Anzu confused her attacker by throwing her pillow across the room and went in for the kill. Dark Magician Girl watched the pillow fly across the room out of the corner of her eye, meaning she put up no defenses as Anzu grabbed and started to squeeze her sides. She couldn't help but make the sweet sounds of surrender.

"S-Stooop!" Dark Magician Girl laughed as Anzu continued to tickle her. Anzu was merciless so Dark Magician girl had no choice but to use her secret weapon. Trying not to laugh, Dark Magician Girl was able to conjure up a familiar friend. Yugi.

Anzu starred in stunned silence as she saw what she thought was her friend in her room looking at her and her friend with a sheepish smile and blush. Yugi even gave a weak wave. What Anzu didn't know was that her 'friend' was a devious one. Dark Magician Girl reached up from behind to grope Anzu's large breasts; Anzu squealed loudly!

Anzu whirled around and punched Dark Magician Girl in the arm.

"OW!" Dark Magician Girl cried with a smile on her face.

"Well that's what you get for playing such a dirty trick!" Anzu laughed, then sighed and turned to Dark Magician Girl, "You hungry?"

Dark Magician Girl's eyes widened and she nodded furiously.

"OK!" Anzu got up from her bed and waved for her friend to follow.

Anzu opened up the fridge as Dark Magician Girl raided the cabinets searching for something they might like to eat together. Anzu pulled out a bowl of vanilla pudding.

"You like vanilla?" Anzu asked, one hand on her hip.

Dark Magician Girl touched down from flight to look at the top shelves to see what Anzu was holding. "Oh! Yes! That looks so good!"

Anzu blushed, "Well, I made it..."

"I am sure it is good! Don't worry!" Her perky smile made Anzu feel a little better.

Before leaving the kitchen Anzu grabbed two spoons and handed one to Dark Magician Girl.

.

In the bedroom, Anzu and Dark Magician girl shared the bowl of vanilla pudding. Dark Magician Girl was being very silly holding the spoon filled with vanilla pudding as far above her mouth she could. When she let the pudding drip she always made it perfectly into her mouth. Anzu giggled at these antics.

"Maybe I should try that."

She scooped up a spoon full of pudding and attempted to do the same as Dark Magician Girl. Instead of getting it in her mouth, it spilled all over her cheek.

Dark Magician Girl snickered, "I think you missed by a bit." Dark Magician Girl pointed at her own cheek.

"Uggg, let me go get a towel so I can clean myself up," Anzu shifted her weight so she could leave, but she was stopped by Dark Magician Girl's hand.

"No, let... me get that." Dark leaned in really close to Anzu. Anzu's heart pounded with every inch. She looked away as Dark Magician girl licked the pudding off of her cheek.

"Ah!" Anzu gasped. "That was gross. I can't believe I let you do that!"

"Tasted fine to me!" Dark made a slurping sound.

"Yuck!" Anzu exclaimed, rubbing her cheek.

"What? You wish Yugi did it instead of me?" Dark Magician Girl asked, glaring innocently at Anzu.

Anzu went bright red. "W...No! No-"

"Oh, so you did like it when I did it?" Dark Magician Girl stuck her tongue out at Anzu playfully. "...or maybe Yami? Maybe you wish the manly Pharaoh was licking his sexy tongue all over your-"

Anzu picked her spoon out of the pudding bowl and flicked the contents over towards Dark Magician Girl, the glob of rich vanilla landing on her forehead. Dark Magician Girl wiped it off quickly, taking a look at it in the palm of her hand, before glaring at Anzu.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Dark Magician Girl snapped her fingers. Suddenly Anzu began to hover a few inches above the ground. She looked around in confusion, flailing her arms around.

"H-hey! No magic! No fair!" Anzu insisted, but was helpless as she was flipped upside down. "Put me down!"

"Nope!" Dark Magician Girl watched as Anzu struggled in midair. Dark Magician Girl jumped up into the air, crossing her legs under her as if she was sitting on an invisible floor six feet above the ground. She floated there, right next to Anzu's slippered feet.

"Oh, don't even think about it!" Anzu cried, still waving her arms around to no avail. She tried to kick her feet around, but her ankles were locked in place.

"Too late," Dark Magician Girl said teasingly, pulling the brown fuzzy slippers off to expose her bare feet. "Look at these adorable little feeties!"

"Dark Magician Girl, I'm going to-hahHAHA!" Anzu shrieked as Dark Magician Girl started to dance her nails across Anzu's defenseless soles.

"Oh, you're gonna laugh? I can see that, silly!" Dark Magician Girl taunted, leisurely running her fingers over Anzu's writhing soles. Anzu continued to thrash around in midair and laugh hysterically, but there was no escaping Dark Magician Girl's special brand of magic.

"Dahhhhrrrk! Stahhhhooop!" Anzu begged, tears starting to stream down her forehead and into her hair.

"Admit that you have a thing for Yugi," Dark Magician Girl instructed, wiggling her fingers inbetween Anzu's toes.

"N-nehever!" Anzu protested, reaching her arms around trying to grab at something but nothing was within reach.

"Too bad for your pretty little feetsies then!" Dark Magician Girl ran figure eights with her index fingers across Anzu's soles, making her howl like a madwoman.

"Stahaap!" Anzu's face was a bright red and she was starting to sweat. "Okay-Okay!"

Dark Magician Girl pulled her hands back and put them on her hips, looking down at Anzu expectantly as she caught her breath.

"...The- The truth is, I... I am a lesbian." Anzu's face flushed with embarrassment. Her eyes flickered up at Dark Magician Girl who descended onto the bed. Slowly, Anzu was set down on the floor, gently placed in a prone position as she regained control of her body.

Their eyes locked as Anzu's flooded with tears. She had never told anyone her deep dark secret. The feeling of letting that secret go was freeing yet scary. An unknown entity fluttered in her stomach as she waited for a response from Dark Magician Girl. She thought about how it was probably the worst time to tell someone- but then, Dark Magician Girl's pondering frown turned upside down.

"I should have known! You seemed to like it when I licked you earlier!" Dark Magician Girl teased. "And I don't care if you like girls like that ya know? Let's just say I understand," Dark Magician girl gave Anzu a sheepish smile trying to indicate that her closet was open as well.

"Wait..." Anzu said quietly.

Dark Magician Girl nodded. "But, I like boys too."

"Well, sometimes, I like certain guys... but never in an overtly sexual way," Anzu nervously trailed off, defending her femininity.

Dark Magician Girl gave Anzu a hug, careful not to touch her hands on Anzu. Their breasts met momentarily. She pulled back and showed Anzu her hands.

"Look, I am all sticky from all that playing... Can I use your shower to get cleaned up?"  
>Dark Magician girl clasped her hands together and slowly pulled them apart to intensify the sticky sound they were making.<p>

Anzu gave a weird look, "Yeah sure; let me go get you a towel."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh goody another chapter. Once again, just written to be sexy. **

Chapter Two

Dark Magician Girl embraced the sensation of the warm water running down her back, scratching her scalp with her fingernails, rubbing the shampoo in. Carefully, she tilted her head back to wash all the shampoo away. She could feel her hair become instantly softer. Sleek as a seal.

Dark Magician Girl grabbed the plumroama body wash and poured out the size of a quarter on to the palm of her hand. She rubbed the body wash between her hands to make it lather before rubbing her stomach in soothing circling motions and worked them up to her breasts. She let out a soft moan. It felt so good to be clean. The stickiness was gone.

She paused. Something was missing from her ritual. Looking around, She couldn't find a back scrubber. Dark Magician Girl knew she just couldn't feel clean again unless she scrubbed her back.

"Anzu!" Dark Magician Girl called.

From across the apartment Anzu ran to her friend's aid. Anzu gave two small knocks before saying "You alright? I heard you-"

"Yeah, yeah, come in, I need your help."

Anzu cracked open the door. "Are you sure you want me in here?"

"Yeah, I need you to scrub my back. Do you think you can do that?"

Anzu turned around, completely embarrassed by the request and how... how innocently it was being asked of her. She is just a friend, Anzu thought. With that, she squatted down to grab a wash rag from under the sink. "Just let me get... there." Anzu popped up wash rag in hand.

Anzu took a few steps forward and Dark Magician Girl turned around. Anzu wetted the rag in the shower's stream then put a dab of body wash into the rag. She then started to scrub Dark Magician Girl's back.

Anzu allowed herself to appreciate her friend's body. She had always found her to be attractive, but she had never before had the opportunity to really see the entire picture. Anzu enjoyed slowly rubbing the rag across Dark Magician Girl's back, up and down the contours of her shapely body to just above her lovely ass.

Dark Magician Girl tilted her head to the side and a small sound of appreciation left her lips.

"Mm. That's good, Anzu," Dark Magician Girl said after a few moments. She turned her head around to look at her friend. At that moment, a realization hit Anzu, and she went slightly red.

"W-wait...you could have just used...magic to get to your back-" Anzu said slowly, looking at the rag in her right hand.

Dark Magician Girl nodded, winking at Anzu. "Sure could have." Without a word of warning, she reached forward and grabbed Anzu, pulling her into the shower, closing the curtain behind the pair.

"Ahh!" Anzu yelped in surprise as she went under the stream of warm water. "I'm all wet!"

Dark Magician Girl gave a small giggle, then leaned forward to kiss her. Anzu froze in shock, letting the rag fall to the floor of the tub by Dark Magician Girl's feet.

"Well c'mon! Don't tell me you've never seen this in a porno before!" Dark Magician Girl enthused, pulling the shower head off of the wall attachment.

"...I don't really...watch porn," Anzu said. "It's for boys-"

Dark Magician Girl laughed and shook her head. "Oh Anzu, you have a lot to learn." Dark Magician Girl cocked an eyebrow. "I could teach you."

"I...I don't...I think I'm fine-" she mumbled, bending down to pick the rag off the floor.

"Oooh! Good idea!" Dark Magician Girl lifted her right foot up. "I've seen this in pornos before too! Go ahead, wash them!"

Anzu looked at Dark Magician Girl's feet for a few seconds, a slightly queasy feeling in her stomach. She tried to look up at her friend, but water from the shower blinded her.

"H-hey, can you turn that off?" Anzu said slowly, brain still processing her options. "I think you're clean."

"C'mon. I won't bite." Dark Magician Girl wiggled the toes on her right foot.

"I think...I think we should just call it good for tonight-" Anzu started.

"C'mon, just wash one foot and we'll be done! I promise!" Dark Magician Girl pleaded. "You'll like it, I'm sure!"

Anzu bit her lower lip. Finally, she thrust the washcloth out and started quickly rubbing it along the top of Dark Magician Girl's foot.

Dark Magician Girl closed her eyes and moaned impudently at the feeling, which was over far too soon as Anzu pulled away almost immediately.

"I'm done," she said, dropping the rag back to the floor.

Dark Magician Girl rolled her eyes, but turned the shower off nevertheless. "A lot to learn."

"My pajamas are all wet..." Anzu said slowly, looking down at her newly-soaked garments.

Dark Magician Girl smiled and waved her hand at Anzu. In a quick flash, the wet clothes was gone, leaving Anzu in just her bra and panties. She looked down and screamed, covering herself up the best she could with her hands.

"Give me my clothes!" she snapped, jumping out of the shower.

"First you don't want them, then you do," Dark Magician Girl taunted, stepping out of the shower, completely at ease with her full-nudity. "Make up your mind, silly girl!"

"Dark Magician Girl, I swear-"

Dark Magician Girl snapped her fingers, and in another quick flash the two of them were clothed again, Anzu this time in entirely dry clothing.

"Dirty trick," Anzu grunted, turning to leave the bathroom.

"I can make it up to you!" Dark Magician Girl called out seductively, causing Anzu to quickly dash out of the room before her promiscuous friend could come up with anything worse.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Magician Girl was saddened by the way Anzu had reacted to her little game. She was only having fun. The human world was much different than the magical realms she was used to. All the hustle and bustle, no fun.

With a towel that barely covered all of her parts, Dark Magician Girl gave a tentative knock on Anzu's bedroom door. "Anzu? I'm sorry. If... you can please come out-"

To her surprise, Anzu opened the door. She looked very angry. "Sorry? You violated me!"

Tears quickly welled up in Dark Magician Girl's eyes. "I-I didn't know... you wouldn't like it. I am very sorry. I thought... I am sorry!"

Anzu's expression relaxed. She quickly embraced her friend. "As long as you mean it," she warned. "Never do that again."

"I promise!" Dark Magician Girl said quickly, almost dropping her towel in her excitement.

"Why are you wearing a towel anyway?" Anzu asked.

"Oh! Sorry!" Dark Magician Girl used her staff to magically make herself clothed and dry.

"So, you said you were going to make it up to me. Just how- just what exactly did you have in mind?" Anzu chewed on her fingernails.

Dark Magician Girl twirled her foot around nervously. Her face turned pink at the thoughts that raced in her mind. "I-I was wondering... I was hoping that you would want to go get some ice cream?"

Anzu was taken aback by this. "This late?"

Dark Magician Girl flashed a devious smile. She opened Anzu's window. She firmly held out her staff until she was sure it would float and hopped on her staff. "Hop on, Anzu!"

Anzu looked at the staff, blinking stupidly a few times. "Seriously?"

Dark Magician Girl gave a giggle and a wink. "Come on you silly goose! I know you want to ride on it!"

Anzu gripped the staff firmly and pressed down on it a little to ensure it would hold her weight before letting it support her. "Side saddle... or...?"

"In between your legs? Well obviously I always ride side, but, because you are a first timer it might be best if you straddle it and hold on to me."

Anzu clumsily placed on leg over the staff and clung to Dark Magician Girl.

"Don't worry, silly! I won't let you fall!" Dark Magician Girl sweetly pecked Anzu's nose, causing her to blush.

And then, the staff began to vibrate. Anzu tensed up and held on tightly as it began to soar through the air, quickly getting up to dizzying speeds. Anzu forced herself to hold her eyes open as they went over the landscape beneath them, leaving suburbia and heading towards the main part of town.

"I really don't know how you humans get along without magic!" Dark Magician Girl yelled. "Isn't this amazing?"

Anzu nodded, afraid of opening her mouth lest something fly in there.

As the staff descended, Anzu felt a rush of relief come over her. When her feet touched the ground her legs were wobbly and felt not all the way there.

"Need help?" Dark Magician Girl knelt down and tilted her head as to offer her a piggy back ride into the Baskin Robins. Anzu willingly hopped on and held on to Dark Magician Girl tightly. Dark Magician Girl could feel her nipples go hard. She could feel Anzu's large breasts pressed up against her back. Anzu's legs were amazingly smooth and toned to perfection.

I am such a perv, Dark Magician Girl thought as she bounced Anzu up and walked on in to the Baskin Robins.

"Hi! Welcome to Bask- Oh hey Anzu, Dark Magician Girl! Nice to see you guys here." Behind the register stood a tall blond boy. Jounouchi. Anzu wanted to run back out of the establishment, she was so embarrassed. What if Dark Magician Girl told that loud mouth her secret?

"Hey Jounouchi! I didn't know you worked here! How's it shaken besides the bacon?"

Jounouchi laughed to hear such a silly phrase come out of such a cute girl's mouth. "Oh I've been working here for a week. you know I gotta keep up with paying off my dad's debt. What kind of ice cream do you guys want?"

Dark Magician Girl turned to Anzu who looked rather uneasy. "What's wrong? I know they must have a flavor you like..." Dark Magician Girl instinctively rubbed her hand on Anzu's back as she attempted to soothe her. "You OK?"

"Yeah... Yeah I am fine." Anzu softly pushed Dark Magician Girl away. She then took a few steps forward to look at the ice cream flavors. "So much to choose from," Anzu laughed.  
>"I know! And it all looks so yummy!" Dark Magician Girl<p>

Anzu pondered as she walked passed the many flavors of ice cream under the glass counter. They all looked delicious but she was feeling so indecisive. If she chose something too crazy Dark Magician Girl would call her a weirdo. If she chose something too boring... she might be considered predicable and unexciting. Happy medium? None to be found. Even rocky road seemed to be a little too much on the wild side to her, while the vanilla taunted her for wanting it.

"I don't know, what do you want?" Anzu asked.

"I'm not telling you so you can take my choice! I have already made up my mind as to what I want if that's what you're asking," Dark Magician Girl teased and stuck out her tongue.

Anzu looked up at Jounouchi who was staring at Dark Magician Girl making googly eyes. Dog.

"What're you doing tomorrow?" Jounouchi asked with a wink. Jounouchi flashed his cheesy grin, leaned up on the counter and shifted his body weight back and forth like a happy dog wagging his tail.

"Nothin'," Dark Magician Girl said playfully. "What about you?"

Anzu did a fake, attention getting cough into her hand, "I'll have the vanilla."

Dark Magician Girl visually held back a laugh. Anzu scowled at her and then added, "Covered in chocolate, caramal, nuts and sprinkles."

"Psh! You said nuts!" Dark Magician Girl laughed immaturely.

Anzu shook her head, but gave a small smile and laugh.

"I will have strawberry cheesecake," Dark Magician Girl smiled.

"In a cone?" Jounouchi asked as he preemptively searched for the button on the cash register.

Dark Magician Girl and Anzu both nodded happily.

""""

"Were you seriously flirting with Jounouchi just now?" Anzu said under her breath, glancing up behind the counter at the blond, watching them far too intently for her liking.

"Maybe." Dark Magician Girl slowly lapped up some of the pink cream from her brown cone with her tongue, looking at Anzu with lidded eyes. "And if I was?"

"O-oh...nothing, just curious." Anzu licked up a little bit of the vanilla in her right hand. "He's uh...he's a nice guy."

"Oh, you're so silly!" Dark Magician Girl leaned in closer to her. "Stop being such a mute and tell me how you really feel."

"Uhhh...he seems like he'd be a good boyfriend." Anzu quickly started licking her vanilla cone again, not looking back at Dark Magician Girl, feeling her face going red.

Dark Magician Girl shook her head, propping her elbow up on the table and resting her head in her palm. "You're right. Maybe I'll ask him out tomorrow."

"Yeah, you do that," Anzu muttered, staring into her ice cream.

"Uh oh. I smell a little green monster." Dark Magician Girl slurped up a tongueful of her ice cream. "C'mon, Anzu. Fight for what you want. The thought of me rubbing my body up against his chest and sticking my tongue deep into his mouth makes-"

There was a loud crashing sound from behind the counter, drawing both of their attention.

"I'm okay!" Jounouchi popped up, holding a couple of ice cream scoopers in his hands. "J-...just dropped the scoops. Dropped the...scoops. For scooping ice cream." He mimicked the scooping motion with his hands in the air.

Anzu glowered at him as he turned around and bent back down to pick up the rest of his mess. "Stupid boys."

"Now, where were we?" Dark Magician Girl again leaned closer to her. "Oh yes. Can you think of anyone you'd rather have being the subject of my affections? Hmm?"

Anzu bit a shard of the waffle cone off, slowly chewing it as she stared at Dark Magician Girl and turned her thoughts around in her head.

"Maybe someone else, like...I don't know, Kaiba?" Dark Magician Girl ran her right index finger over her lips.

Anzu couldn't help but crack up at this, buckling over at the waist and snorting a few times. "That was funny. Good job."

Dark Magician Girl leaned over towards her, resting her head against Anzu's left shoulder. Anzu looked at the blonde out of the corner of her eye; biting her lip nervously. Dark Magician Girl nuzzled Anzu's shoulder before gently wrapping her arms around her.

"C'mon...someone else...like who?" Dark Magician Girl snuggled her head up against Anzu's shoulder a couple times. "Any ideas?"

Anzu swallowed down hard, then gave off a barely audible grunt and burying her lips back into her ice cream cone.

"What was that? Didn't catch that." Dark Magician Girl sat back up and stared at her friend.

"...mmph." She mumbled, wiping some of the rich cream off her lips.

"C'mon Anzu, I gotta know who this person is if I'm going to ask them out," Dark Magician Girl teased.

"Me," Anzu whispered, turning away to look up at the counter, feeling her face start to boil.

"What was that, dear?" Dark Magician Girl leaned in until her chin was propped up on Anzu's left shoulder. "Say it again, hmm?"

"Me! Okay, there, you win! You're gorgeous and funny and awesome and...and I have a crush on you," Anzu proclaimed trying to hold back her volume. "There."

Dark Magician Girl looked around the ice cream parlor slowly. "Well...that's a problem."

Anzu looked up, wide eyed in fear that she had said too much. "What's wrong?"

"Well, the way I see it, we're already on a date." Dark Magician Girl nodded down at her ice cream cone. "Yup, this definitely qualifies as a date. So, I guess there's only one thing left to do."

With that, she leaned in and gave Anzu a strong kiss right on the lips, closing her eyes and moaning sensually as she did. Anzu's eyes remained wide, as she dropped her cone to the table in shock.

Jounouchi's jaw dropped, eyes locked to the sight of the two making out with him the lone audience member. He didn't dare peel his eyes away as Dark Magician Girl embraced Anzu in a hug as she kissed, and an ice cream scoop in his right hand slipped out and clattered to the floor.

The loud sound echoed through the parlor and seemed to knock some sense into Anzu, who quickly pushed Dark Magician Girl away at the shoulders and scowled down at her.

"Dark Magician Girl! My friend is standing right over there!" she said between her teeth, gesturing her head back towards the counter.

Dark Magician Girl looked up at Jounouchi, eyes still glued to their every move. "Hmph! Well, perhaps we should take our business somewhere more private."

Anzu's mind raced with the long list of things Dark Magician Girl would likely try to do if they were in the privacy of their empty apartment. If she was this wild in public, what she would try in private. And then, as the details of what she might want to do filled her mind, she came to a shameful revelation: She wanted Dark Magician Girl to take her. Whatever she had in mind, whatever dirty, sexy games she was thinking, she wanted to be a part of it.

She stood up, marching over to the counter, slamming her fists down on it as she stared down her friend. Jounouchi cowered slightly as she shot him a truly nasty glare.

"Jounouchi, you don't speak a word of this to anyone," Anzu instructed, a fire glowing in her eyes. "You utter one syllable of this to anyone, and I mean anyone, I'll have your balls."

Jounouchi nodded quickly.

"I'm serious," Anzu snarled. "Not a single word. Not one. I will take your balls, send one to the north pole, and the other to the south pole."

Jounouchi again nodded, happy to see Anzu turn around to go back over to Dark Magician Girl. She grabbed Dark Magician Girl by the right arm and pulled her out of her chair, leading her out of the building as Jounouchi watched in silence. A few steps and a tinkling bell later, the two had walked back out into the cool night.


	4. Chapter 4

The girls burst into the room. Panting. Kissing. Hands running across breasts that perked at the excitement. Anzu could feel Dark Magician Girl's lip gloss stick onto her. It felt uncomfortable like sappy candy. Every kiss carried with it a hint of that sweet bubblegum taste, and Anzu ended up sucking for a brief moment on the other girl's lips.

Dark Magician Girl and Anzu fell onto the bed, their breasts pressed tightly together. Slowly, Dark Magician Girl's tantalizing fingers found their way up Anzu's shirt, pulling it up ever so slightly so as to only reveal her perfect and feminine abs. Dark Magician Girl's blonde hair tickled Anzu as she went down to kiss her belly button. It was just such a cute stomach she couldn't help herself. Anzu twitched, stifling yet more giggles.

"Dark! Stop it! Your embarrassing me!"Anzu squeaked.

Dark Magician Girl looked up into Anzu's beautiful sparkling blue eyes. She smiled softly, then hugged her dear sweet Anzu. But her mischievous hands just couldn't help themselves and she started to twitch her fingers along Anzu's sides. Anzu's arms flailed, then went into a defensive position.

"Stop! Tee hee hee! Stawp! Pa-leez! Ahhahaha!"Anzu pleaded.

Mercifully, Dark Magician Girl stopped. "But you are so cute when you laugh!"

Anzu blushed but responded calmly, "I just don't like to be tickled all that much." Anzu blushed.

"Oh OK. I'm OK with that," Dark Magician Girl smiled sweetly.

Reaching out her arms, Anzu pulled Dark Magician Girl closer to her. She could feel the other girl's heartbeat racing in time with her own. She looked at her breathlessly. Briefly, she thought about how hungry she was but ignored it. Then thought about what her friends would think if they were all watching her do this with Dark Magician Girl. She tried to put it out of her mind as she felt her pajama bottoms slip off. She felt the smooth skin of Dark Magician Girl's legs rub briefly and softly against her own.

Dark Magician Girl licked off the remainder of the lip gloss. Her fingers seemed to intertwine naturally with Anzu's right hand. She used her other hand to curl a stray hair out of Anzu's face before planting a nice kiss on Anzu's soft pale pink lips. They both quivered with excitement. Anzu squeezed Dark Magician Girl's breast and she made a small squeaky noise then panted.

"You are so asking for it Anzu." Dark Magician Girl reached her hand down. She pressed lightly against the crease in the other girl's underwear.

"So are you!" Anzu retorted. She sat up and and quickly kissed Dark Magician Girl on the lips. She leaned back slightly and smiled with the excitement that filled her whole body.

Dark Magician Girl kissed her nose. "Damn, so cute!" she said as a blush danced across Anzu's adorable face. Anzu decided to reach both of her hands down as far as she could. She could only reach down to just the top of the elastic band. Dark Magician Girl moved slightly forward to aid in Anzu's desires to touch her. The blonde ached for her touch. Her yearning grew with every bit closer that she could get Anzu's fingers to go. The electricity that Dark Magician Girl felt when she felt the soft touch of Anzu on her was magic. "Oh Anzu!" she moaned in encouragement. "Right there. That feels really good."

Anzu continued to delicately touch the outside of Dark Magician Girl's underwear. Dark Magician Girl stopped touching Anzu and moved even more forward. She knew it was selfish, but Anzu's fingers just felt so good, she wanted to give them all her attention. Anzu could feel the slight dampness emerge from outside the other girl's panties. Both of the girl's breathing was disrupted with irregular panting. The blonde looked at Anzu and smiled sweetly. With a flirty smile from Dark Magician Girl, Anzu laid down. Dark Magician Girl crawled on top of her. She pressed her lips to Anzu's, feeling the warmth of her from down below with her hand. She moved her hand along her inner thigh, contorting her arm to obtain to right angle. Their tongues joined, sending their heads swimming in light happiness.

Anzu rolled up Dark Magician Girl's shirt to reveal her sexy pink bra. Dark Magician Girl took off her own shirt, Anzu followed her actions. Dark Magician Girl kissed a hot trail down to the elastic band of Anzu's underwear. Dark Magician Girl flashed a mischievous smile at Anzu. Her fingers crept under the lacy band and pulled them down slowly; looking at Anzu to make sure her actions were completely consensual. Dark Magician Girl let her eyes do all the the asking, biting her bottom lip. Anzu nodded, grasping the sheets for comfort. She couldn't believe what she was letting her friend do. Was she her girlfriend now? She wasn't entirely sure. She hoped.

Dark Magician Girl pressed her face into Anzu's well groomed hair, taking in her sweet female scent. "Ah! Dark!" Anzu squeaked as she felt the first flicker of Dark Magician Girl's tongue with a hot intensity she never expected. It was weird but it felt so nice to have a girl down there. Anzu's breath became shallow as she writhed with pleasure. Her head became light, her muscles tensed up. Dark Magician Girl's talented tongue went deeper into Anzu. It would flick in quickly and slowly come all the way out, keeping pressure on the top wall. "That feels so good!" Dark Magician Girl nodded and did it once more. At the end she wiggled her tongue at the clitoris causing Anzu to arch her back and moan from her core. "I-I love you!" Anzu whimpered. Dark Magician Girl didn't stop. Her hands massaged Anzu's aching legs. Anzu could feel all her muscles tighten then relax once more. Suddenly she felt something come from the back of her head and wash completely over her. A tingling feeling reached all the way down to her toes. Anzu's body relaxed and Dark Magician Girl stopped.

"I love you too," Dark Magician Girl said. Anzu and Dark Magician Girl got dressed back up in their pajamas. They crawled under the blankets and fell fast asleep in each other's arms. It was the best slumber party ever.

**A/N: I don't know if I will come back and write more to this but until then, I think this is the end. I hoped you liked it. I hope this was good. I hope you enjoyed this femslash. I plan to write more someday. Please review! **


End file.
